Because You Are Mine
by Farin Uchiha
Summary: Karena ingin menjadi miliknya, apa pun yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan & cool bernama Sasuke demi mendapatkan Sakura. Bagaimana kisahnya, langsung saja ke TKP! RRnC Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt

Rated : M

Summary : Karena ingin menjadi miliknya, apa pun yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan & cool bernama Sasuke demi mendapatkan Sakura. Bagaimana kisahnya, langsung saja ke TKP!

.

.

.

Chap.1 : Pertemuan kembali dengan kakak kelas

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Jam di tangan menunjukan pukul 11.30 a.m, ketika aku meninggalkan _cafe_. Udara panas ditengah kota langsung terasa di kulitku begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Siang ini aku ingin berjalan kaki saja, sampai ke rumahku. Kakiku mulai menyusuri trotoar di samping jalan. Beberapa wanita tampak menggelar dagangannya di pinggir jalan. Kulirik sekilas. Mataku menangkap _onggokan_ buah plum kecil-kecil dan beberapa ikat anggur.

Ckiit

Sebuah mobil Kijang Inova berhenti di jarak 1 meter di pinggir jalan di depanku. Aku terkejut, ketika sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Hai, lama tak bertemu?" sapa pemuda berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_ miliknya.

"Sasori-_san_!" ucapku tak percaya.

"Kamu jadi cantik, Sakura-_chan_!" puji Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ milikku.

End Sakura POV

Sakura _blushing_ karena ulah Sasori, dia adalah kakak kelas Sakura di Konohagakuen. Sakura sebenarnya naksir dengan Sasori, sejak setahun yang lalu. Tapi, karena Sasori pindah sekolah jadi Sakura tak sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sakura, ayo ke apartemenku yang baru," ajak Sasori.

"Eh? Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa," tolak Sakura.

"Ayolah, aku ingin ngobrol denganmu..." Sasori memegang bahu Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sakura menerima ajakan Sasori.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ turun dari mobil _Sport silver_ di samping _cafe_.

_GATS _

Pintu _cafe_ terbuka, pemuda itu berjalan menuju _counter_.

"Aku mencari Sakura!"

"Baru saja dia keluar dan katanya pulang ke rumah," sahut wanita berambut keabu-abuan, Anko.

"Terimakasih informasinya." Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju pintu _cafe_.

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar!" tahan Anko.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini punya Sakura, tadi dia lupa membawanya. Bisa kamu menyerahkan pada Sakura," lanjut Anko memberikan jaket berwarna merah.

"Tch. Dasar pelupa. Oke!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, sambil menerima jaket itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Anko.

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dak Dak Dak_

Suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga di sebuah apartemen elit di Kota Konoha. Mereka adalah Sasori dan Sakura.

_Cklek_

Sasori membuka pintu apartemen miliknya bernomor 25 dari ujung kanan di lantai 3.

"Ayo masuk."

"I-iya." angguk Sakura malu-malu.

Dalam apartemen Sasori bagian ruang tamu terdapat sofa panjang berwarna coklat dengan meja kaca berbentuk oval. Keadaanya tampak rapi, beda halnya dengan apartemen Naruto yang seperti kapal pecah.  
Kuterangkan sedikit mengenai Naruto, dia sahabatku sejak SMA. Dia pemuda yang periang dan penyuka ramen, sekarang dia tinggal di Iwa. Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganya, kami sudah setahun tak bertemu setelah pindah Sekolah. _My best friend_. Sudah cukup membahas Naruto.

"Wah, cukup mewah ya." Tanpa sadar Sakura terkagum.

"Ya, begitulah. Mau minum apa?" tawar Sasori.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot!" tolak Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa, kalau soda pop kau mau?"

"Ya, mau," ucap Sakura.

Sasori lalu berjalan menuju dapur, sedang Sakura duduk di sofa panjang.

_Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel Sakura bergetar di dalam saku rok jeans selututnya.

_To: Sakura Cherry  
From: Sasuke Emo_

Kau di mana?

_'Ah, Sasuke?_' batin Sakura agak terkejut, tanpa komando Sakura membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.  
Di dalam mobil _Sport Silver_, tampak pemuda berambut _raven_sedang menunggu pesan dari Sakura.

_Drrt Drrt_

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke langsung membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya.

_To: Sasuke Emo  
From: Sakura Cherry_

Aku di apartemen Sasori, di kawasan elit di Konoha no. 25. Aku diajak olehnya. Ada yang penting?

DEG

_'A-apa, dia bersama Sasori. Cih! Kenapa harus dengannya. Apa! Gawat, Sasori 'kan...'_

Setelah menerima pesan itu, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

_'Sial! Dasar gadis bodoh, Sasori 'kan_ playboy,' runtuk Sasuke sambil mengemudi mobilnya.

BRUUM

.

.

.

"Ini." Sasori menyodorkan sebotol soda pop pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sakura menerima botol itu.

"_Douita_." Sasori tersenyum.

_'Ah, manis dan keren,_" batin Sakura blushing.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku..." tebak Sasori.

"Ke-kenapa Sasori bi-bilang begitu?" Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu. Kalau kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," ujar Sasori merangkul Sakura.

"A-ano, tapi a-aku..." timpal Sakura gugup sambil _blushing_, karena Sasori memainkan helaian rambut pink Sakura.

"Iya, aku me-menyukai Sas-emgh~" Sakura melenguh ketika Sasori melumat daun telinga Sakura sebelah kiri.

"Kyaaa! A-apa yang Sa-" Sakura reflek menjauh, Sasori yang membuka kancing Sakura.

"Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu, jadi..." Sasori menyeringai sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura yang justru mundur.

"Apa yang mau Sasori-_san_lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sasori melepas kancing kemeja bajunya sendiri dan berkata, "Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"Kyaaa! Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!" jerit Sakura ketika Sasori menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_.

"Tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Ahahahaha!" Sasori tertawa keras lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

'Kami-sama, _tolong aku!_' batin Sakura menjerit.

Tak butuh waktu semenit, Sasori sampai di kamarnya.

BRUKK

Sasori menjatuhkan Sakura di ranjang _King Size_ berwarna krem. Lalu menindih tubuh Sakura di ranjang sambil melepas baju Sakura.

"Kumohon, jangan! Akh!" pekik Sakura, karena Sasori melumat buah dada Sakura sebelah kiri sambil tangan yang Satunya meremas buah dada sebelah kanan.

_'Ah, aku harus menjauh darinya. _Gomen_, Sasori!'  
_  
_DUAKK_

"Aww!" Sasori bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul dengan jam weker berbentuk persegi. Sakura langsung bangkit dan keluar kamar, namun...

_GREP_

Sasori mencengkram lengan Sakura sebelah kiri, lalu menghempas Sakura ke ranjang.

_BRUUK_

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

Sasuke mengemudi mobilnya dengan cepat, dia sampai di gerbang di kawasan apartemen elit di Konoha. Hari sudah sore.

_'Tunggulah, Sakura!'_

.  
_BRAKK_

Suara pintu kamar didobrak paksa, Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang didobrak tadi.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura menjerit kaget dan ketakutan. Penampilan Sakura tampak kacau. Sakura duduk disudut kamar dekat jendela, dihadapan Sakura terlihat Sasori bertelanjang dada.

"SAKURAAA!" seru Sasuke kaget.

"Kau, ke-kenapa ada di si-" belum selesai Sasori bicara, tiba-tiba ...

_BUAGH_

_BRUKK_

Sasuke meninju wajah Sasori hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Sasuke-_san_! Kenapa?" ucap Sakura heran.

"Naik ke punggungku," perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Cih! Memang aku tidak bisa membalas, HAH!" Sasori bersiap akan meninju Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura. Tapi Sasuke segera bertindak, dengan sigap menendang perut Sasori hingga terpental dan membentur dinding.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari kamar Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri. Dan keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

"Pasang sabuknya," ucap Sasuke sambil menjalankan mesin mobil, Sakura mengangguk patuh. "Karena aku mau ngebut."

BRUMM

Mobil Sasuke keluar dari gerbang kawasan apartemen elit.

####

Hari sudah gelap, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah bercat hijau.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sakura membungkukkan badan.

"_Douita_. Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan _suffix -san_," timpal Sasuke.

"Eh, _ano_..." Sakura kebingungan.

"Sudah, cepat masuk. Hari sudah gelap," lanjut Sasuke sembari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ha'i." Sakura patuh.

BRUMM

_'Ya. Sasuke_-kun_,' _batin Sakura tersenyum.  
.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

.

Author Note : AKhirnya bisa publish juga. Bilang kapok eh bikin lagi rate M-nya.

Review n concritnya.

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Farin Uchiha**_

_**Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**_

_**Rated : M**_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Kejadian Yang Mengejutkan

.

.

Sakura POV

Sejak kejadian di apartemen Sasori, aku jadi takut keluar rumah. Bisa-bisa dia menculik diriku tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan ... CUKUP! Aku tidak mau mengingat hal yang pun juga aku harus ke cafe untuk bekerja. Cafe itu, tempat yang mempertemukanku dengan pemuda berambut raven, wajahnya yang tampan dan kaya, yang menjadi pelanggan tetap di Coffee Cafe. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku pemegang bisnis di Uchiha Corp. Dia yang menolongku dari Sasori yang mesum itu, yang hampir merenggut keperawananku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada Sasuke-_san_, eh ralat Sasuke-_kun_. Untung saat itu aku memberitahu padanya di mana aku berada.

End Sakura POV

Sakura meniki taksi untuk sampai di cafe. Biasanya Sakura jalan kaki, tapi karena takut terjadi sesuatu, seperti penculikan dan tindakan kriminal lainnya, dia memutuskan naik taksi.

15 menit kemudian ...

Sakura sampai di depan cafe, yang cukup ramai oleh pengunjung. Sakura memasuki cafe, dan tampak Anko melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura! Cepat ganti seragam, pelanggan cukup banyak," ucap Anko.

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura lalu berlari ke ruang ganti.

Di lain sisi, tampak Sasuke keluar dari toilet pria di cafe tempat Sakura bekerja. Sasuke berjalan santai ke luar toilet.

"Aku harus ce-" ujar Sakura berlari dan sudah berganti kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans berwarna biru yang cukup ketat. Mendadak menghentikan larinya saat melihat Sasuke sedang mengancingkan kemeja berwarna silver. Alhasil Sakura menubruk Sasuke.

_BRUKK_

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura.

"Eh? Ap-"

_GUBRAKK_

Mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dan bertindihan. Err, Sakura di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Ukh! Kepalaku sakit," ringis Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak kesakitan. Sakura menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sasuke, dan berkata, "Sasuke-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya se-"

_DEG_

Sasuke terdiam dan memandang mata emerald Sakura yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran. Sakura juga terdiam menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

.

Keduanya saling menatap, dan tak sadar bahwa para pengunjung cafe berkerumun dan berdesak-desakkan untuk menonton adegan yang cukup membuat orang menahan nafas. Bahkan enak dipandang mata, ada yang mulutnya menganga lebar saking kagetnya, ada yang blushing melihat adegan yang mendramatisir itu. Mereka masih tetap pada posisi yang sama, bertindihan. Sakura yang di atas, Sasuke di bawah. Dan tak menyadari para pengunjung memandang antusias, berharap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pengunjung dibuat tercengang ketika sang pemuda berambut raven, Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang sang gadis berambut pink, Sakura. Wajah keduanya semakin dekat, merasakan hembusan nafas keduanya, bahkan hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan. Hanya beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka berdua bertemu, namun...

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik Anko muncul dikerumunan. Para pengunjung menatap ke arah Anko yang telah merusak suasana. Anko terheran, Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura panik, karena dilihati banyak orang. Lalu segera berdiri begitu juga Sasuke yang menutup kedua telinganya yang hampir tuli. Karena Sakura menjerit tepat di telinganya.

Anko meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badan kepada pengunjung. Yang tadinya berkerumun, kini bubar dan pengunjung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

_'Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi,'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "_Gomen,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tak apa. Tapi..." ucap Sasuke terhenti. Sakura mendongakkan kepala.

"Tapi apa?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke yang menyeringai.

_'Menyeringai!'_ batin Sakura membulatkan mata. Sakura buru-buru menundukkan kepala._ 'Ke-kenapa aku jadi takut,'_ batinnya was-was. "Aku pulang dulu, Jaa." Pamit Sasuke. "Eh?" Sakura terhenyak. Sasuke berjalan ke kasir dan menyerahkan selembar uang dan pergi._ 'Apa yang barusan adalah ..._'

.

.

.

.

"Akh"Jerit Sasuke yang sudah di dalam mobil yang melaju di jalanan."Dasar Anko! Aku jadi gagal merasakan bibir Sakura."

gumam Sasuke detik berikutnya senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke.

###

Sakura meletakkan cangkir kotor di wastafel, "Huftt ... Jangan berpikir negatif, Sakura," ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

Tak disangka seseorang berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Dan menepuk bahu kiri Sakura."Kyaa!" Sakura menjerit.

"Hei, kau melamun?" tanya orang itu. Sakura menoleh.

"Kau?"

Rupanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. Sakura terdiam seraya menatap pemuda itu.

"Aku kembali, Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya tersenyum tipis. Sakura tak menjawab, namun cairan bening di iris emerald-nya tumpah dan terjun bebas di pipinya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Pemuda itu terheran seraya mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hiks ... hiks ... " Pemuda itu kebingungan melihat Sakura menundukkan kepala sambil terisak. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura pemuda itu merengkuhnya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku sudah kembali," bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

"Aku bahagia, Gaara-_kun_," ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Syukurlah," ujar Gaara seraya mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

"Ehem ..." seseorang berdehem dari ambang pintu, membuat Sakura tersentak begitu juga Gaara.

"Apa kabar, Tenten," sapa Gaara.

"Hai juga, Gaara-_kun_," sapa gadis bercepol dua yang tadi berdehem.

"Kukira siapa, bikin kaget saja, huh!" ketus Sakura.

"Ehehe, _gomen_." Tenten terkekeh.

"Ini juga salahku, yang tiba-tiba datang menemuimu," ucap Gaara menatap Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sakura kaget, "Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa," timpal Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Baiklah," ucap Gaara dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ayo ke kau lapar atau haus, Gaara-_kun_!" ajak Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara.

"Iya," balas Gaara hanya pasrah akan ulah pacarnya itu.

Pacar?

Ceritanya akan panjang kalau dibahas di Chapter ini.

#AbaikanocehanAuthor

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kau ini ... _Capuccino_ saja," jawab Gaara mendengus menahan tawa.

Apa reaksi Sasuke saat tahu Sakura punya pacar? Walaupun dia sendiri bukan siapa-siapanya. Nantikan next Chapter.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author Note : Gomen, minnnna! Baru sempet update. Makasih yang udah baca n review. Maaf, g sempet balas satu-satu. Chapter kali ini pendek ya? Hehehe, idenya cuma segitu. Akhir kata review , minna!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Genre : Romance, Comfort/Hurt_**

**_Rated : M_**

**_Summary : Karena ingin menjadi miliknya, apa pun yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan & cool bernama Sasuke demi mendapatkan Sakura. Bagaimana kisahnya, langsung saja ke TKP!_**

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Pertama

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ucap Sakura setelah menaruh secangkir _cappucino_.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura," balas Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"_Nan_i?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah, aku jadi teringat pertemuan pertama kita di _cafe_ ini," timpalnya.

"Wah, memang bagaimana kisahnya? Ceritakan padaku, ya!" seru Tenten menarik kursi dan bergabung dengan Gaara dan Sakura.

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara, "Tapi jangan beritahu siapa pun."

"Oke, aku tak akan membocorkannya," balas Tenten kemudian.

.

.

_Gaara POV of Flash back on _

_Cafe tempat kusinggah mulai sepi dan kosong tapi aku masih betah duduk. Secangkir _cappucino_ di depanku sudah mulai dingin sejak tadi aku belum menyentuhnya karena asyik berkutat dengan laptop silverku. Sudah hampir sejam sejak kedatanganku pukul 8 malam tadi._

_"Permisi, apa anda mau pesan makanan atau minuman?" tanya pelayan wanita berambut pink sebahu padaku._

_"_Blueberry Cupcake_," ujarku singkat._

_"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan untuk anda," sahutnya kemudian pergi dari hadapanku._

_Tak berapa lama dia kembali membawa satu porsi _Blueberry Cupcake_ pesananku._

"Terima kasih, err...," Aku melirik di seragamnya, "... Sakura."

_"Sama-sama," balasnya tersenyum ramah membuat merona di pipi tirusku. _

_"Anda baik-baik saja?"tanya Sakura terkejut._

_"Aku baik-baik saja. Panggil aku Gaara," ucapku tersenyum canggung._

_"Baiklah Gaara-san. Silahkan dinikmati, ah sebentar lagi __ ini akan tutup, jadi..."_

_"Aku mengerti. Oh ya, kau mau pulang?" ucapku memotong ucapan Sakura. Dia mengangguk."Kalau begitu boleh kuantar kau pulang? Aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangmu." Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku dengan wajah merona._

_End Gaara POV Flash back off._

.

.

"Hei, asal kau tahu, Gaara-kun. Saat di toilet Ino menggodaku," ujar Sakura setelah Gaara bercerita.

"Hah? Memang dia bicara apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Tenten hanya mengangguk setuju atas pertanyaan Gaara.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

_Flash back on_

_#Toilet_

_"Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_._

_Sakura tersentak kaget, dihentikannya kegiatan mencuci tangan di wastafel._

_"Namanya siapa? Lumayan tampan..." lanjutnya._

_"Gaara. Memang benar ucapanmu, Ino. Dia tampan," ucap Sakura_

_"Ahahaha, kau mengakuinya juga, ya!" Gadis itu-Ino-tertawa. _

_"Kau menyukai Gaara, kan?" goda Ino._

_"Ah, aku duluan Ino. Bye!" seru Sakura keluar toilet meninggalkan Ino yang cengo._

_Flash back off_

.

.

"Begitulah yang dikatakan Ino. Menyebalkan." Sakura mengerucut bibir sebal. Tenten hanya terkikik.

"Jangan berwajah begitu, mau kucium," ujar Gaara dengan menyeringai.

Blush

"Eh!?" pekik Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Hahahahahaha." Tawa Tenten dan Gaara menggema di cafe yang sudah sepi, dan waktunya untuk tutup.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Seperti biasa, cafe tempatku bekerja akan tutup pada pukul 11.00 malam, dan buka kembali pukul 08.30 pagi. Dan hari ini aku pulang terakhiran, karena saat ini giliranku piket. Yaitu mencuci bahan pecah belah dan perabot dapur. Tak berapa lama aku selesai mencuci semuanya. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menguncinya. Karena aku mendapat tugas memegang kunci duplikatnya, sedangkan kunci yang asli dipegang Anko-nee. Kini aku berjalan menuju halte bus, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Sport berwarna merah berhenti di depanku. Aku tak merasa asing dengan mobil tersebut, dan keluarlah pemuda berambut _raven_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku agak takut pada Sasuke-kun, entah kenapa aku tidak tahu alasannya. Yang pasti karena seringai misteriusnya membuatku bergidik ngeri, saat kejadian di toilet seminggu yang lalu. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Entahlah itu membuatku pusing saja.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu...masuklah ke mobil," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan di sini saja. Aku harus pulang," ketusku tanpa menatapke arah Sasuke. "Tidak bisa. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," timpalnya sembari menarik tanganku menuju mobil.

Aku berontak dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tanganku. Namun tenaga Sasuke lebih besar, lalu mendorongku ke dalam mobilnya.

Brrrm

Mobilnya melesat cepat, aku hanya dapat memejamkan mata . Takut, kalau sampai terjadi kecelakaaan di jalan raya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Mobil Ferrari Sasuke berhenti di halaman depan apartemen. Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil, lalu menarikku keluar. Lalu menaiki tangga beton. Aku terus diseret oleh Sasuke, dan tanpa niat melepaskan diri.

Sampailah kami di lantai dua, dia kemudian belok ke kanan. Dan ternyata langkahnya terhenti di apartemen paling ujung.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Sasuke menyuruhku untuk duduk. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kudaratkan pantatku di sofa panjang biru tua.

'Si_al, kenapa aku jadi tegang dan was-was begini,_' batinku resah.  
Kuremas rok _pink_ selututku, dan Sasuke sudah kembali dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman soda.

"Ini," ucapnya menyodorkan kaleng minuman padaku.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyaku sembari menerima kaleng minuman soda.  
"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah milikku," jawab Sasuke _to the point_. Aku terkejut sehingga kaleng minuman yang kupegang terjatuh di lantai.

"Cih, sungguh menggelikan," sindirku. Sasuke mendelik kaget.

"Kau kira aku hanya bercanda. Tatap aku, Sakura!" timpalnya meraih daguku.  
Mau tak mau aku menatap ke arahnya. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu.  
Hening, tak ada yang bersuara.

_'Tidak mungkin, dari pancaran matanya aku tak menemukan kebohongan. Dia_ _serius mengatakannya. Tapi ... tapi, aku tidak tahan_!' batinku menjerit saat kurasakan pipiku memanas.  
Segera kutepis tangan Sasuke, aku beranjak pergi menuju pintu yang berjarak 3 meter.

"Hei, ada yang ketinggalan!" seru Sasuke sambil memegang sesuatu. Aku menoleh, alangkah kagetnya begitu aku melihat benda yang dipegang Sasuke.  
"Kembalikan!" seruku berlari ke arahnya.  
"Eits ... tidak semudah itu," ucap Sasuke menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Aku mendengus kesal, Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa entah karena apa. Benda yang ada pada Sasuke adalah _Handphone._  
"Aku akan menyerahkannya...tapi ada satu syarat," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-Apa? Tapi, jangan yang aneh-aneh ..."

"Syaratnya adalah cium aku." Aku menganga tak percaya.

"Hn, bagaimana?" Sasuke meminta respon dariku. Susah payah aku menelan ludah.

_'Yang benar__saja. Apa aku harus menerimanya?'_  
Sasuke masih setia menunggu jawabanku.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan secara bersamaan," ucapku seraya mendongak guna melihat wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dariku.  
"Hn." Sasuke menyetujuinya.  
_'Tidak! Aku tidak mau__melakukannya! Asal kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, bibirku sudah milik orang lain! Dan orangnya adalah pacarku, Gaara-_kun!' jeritku dalam hati.  
"1..." Aku memberi aba-aba, tangan kiriku terangkat memegang ujung _handphone_ dan sisi lain dipegang Sasuke.

Mengerti akan aba-aba dariku, Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekat. Keadaan yang sempit itu, membuat detak jantungku merdekup cepat, aku sangat gugup.

"2 ..."

Jarak di antara kami dekat, bersama hitungan kedua. Kukepal tangan kananku erat-erat. Saat kurasa perhatian Sasuke teralih pada _handphone_-ku, aku segera mengambil tindakan. Dengan sigap kusambar _handphone_-ku dan bersamaan dengan tanganku memukul keras tubuh Sasuke menjauh dariku. Alhasil tubuh Sasuke terhuyung, aku segera mendorong kuat tubuhnya sampai jatuh ke lantai dengan pantat mendarat duluan. Aku sudah mendapatkan kembali _handphone_-ku, lekas aku berlari menuju pintu dan melarikan diri.  
"Ukhh, tunggu!" seru Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
